Destinados
by makesomenoiise
Summary: Cuando Davis le confesó a Takeru lo que sentía por Hikari, él, como buen amigo, no tuvo más remedio que alejarse de su amor verdadero. Ahora Hikari quiere saber por qué la evita y Takeru no podrá resistirse a su abrazo. Para Meli


El comienzo de este oneshoot está inspirado en la canción **All these things I hate **de _Bullet for my Valentine_. Lo que me dio pie a continuar con una idea clara y fija. Para **Meli,** que me pidió un Takari en la comunidad **help_chile **y ofreció 3 dolares (creo) por él. Siento la tardanza, como siempre sigo en mi línea xD Espero que la espera haya merecido la pena.

Aquí va, con todo mi cariño.

* * *

**DESTINADOS**

_**Pandora Lover**_

Takeru odiaba muchas cosas de sí mismo. Tanto su madre como su hermano no dejaban de repetirle que él era el chico que más se acercaba al prototipo de perfección, no obstante, él sabía que sólo era admiración de familia. De una madre orgullosa y un hermano con un profundo cariño hacia él.

No, Takeru hacía muchas cosas mal. De hecho, ahora mismo está haciendo una de ellas. Hikari está frente a él, como siempre, tomando un café con leche (dos terrones de azúcar, siempre) mientras charla amablemente con Davis y se ruboriza con sus halagos.

Lleva tiempo queriendo decirle que para él no significa sólo una amiga, que para él es mucho más. Que se estremece con su sólo roce y siente escalofríos cada vez que sonríe, que se muere por besar sus delgados labios y acariciar su tersa piel. Pero siempre permanece en silencio observando cómo Davis se le adelanta en su trabajo, cómo intenta ganársela con cumplidos que él mismo no usaría porque distan mucho de ser discretos.

Por eso Takeru no es perfecto. Porque es demasiado tímido, porque tiene demasiado miedo a perder a Hikari como amiga y enfrentar sus sentimientos, decirlos en voz alta y recibir un rechazo como respuesta.

- TK, ¿estás bien? – pregunta Ken zarandeándolo levemente por el hombro.

- Sí – responde con esa sonrisa amable que siempre acude a su rostro -. Sólo estaba un poco distraído…

- ¿Nervioso por el partido de esta noche?

Hikari lo observa y sus ojos se encuentran. Y vuelve a ocurrir. Esa conexión incomprensible, esas ganas locas de subirse a la mesa y gritar a los cuatro vientos que ama a esa chica que está frente a él, que siempre porta una cámara de fotos y bebe café con leche con dos terrones de azúcar, poca espuma y mucha leche.

Takeru sonríe otra vez, pero esta vez es su quinta sonrisa la que sale, la sonrisa para Hikari (porque sí, TK tiene cinco sonrisas. Las cuales muestra en un momento determinado u otro, las cuales son espontáneas o forzadas. Pero hay una especial, una que nadie más consigue crear, y es la sonrisa para Kari. Cuando sonríe para ella, sus labios se curvan ligeramente y, pese a no enseñar los dientes, sus labios se separan levemente unos de otros. Y se tuercen. Sí, la sonrisa para Hikari es torcida, una hermosa e irresistible sonrisa torcida).

- Claro que no – responde Davis por él, rompiendo el contacto visual entre Takeru y Hikari -. Nuestro TK tiene la situación bajo control, ¿no es así? No en vano es el mejor jugador de baloncesto del instituto…

- Qué exagerado eres, Davis…

- Tú, que eres un modesto – aporta Hikari ruborizada.

Sus miradas vuelven a encontrarse y Takeru sabe que debe hacer algo al respecto.

- Bueno… Tengo que irme, ¿vale? – apresura a decir mientras recoge sus cosas – Nos vemos a la noche.

Irrumpe en el baño jadeando (resulta patético reconocer que se ha dirigido hasta allí casi corriendo, pero sí. Lo ha hecho), moja su rostro en el lavabo y deja que las gotas de agua recorran sus mejillas. Cierra los ojos derrotado, no sabe cuánto tiempo más podrá aguantar, no sabe cuándo dejará de ser un cobarde.

Recuerda el día que, meses atrás, estuvo dispuesto a contarle a Hikari sus sentimientos. Quería decirle que le amaba, que desde su primera aventura en el Mundo Digital habían establecido una conexión especial, una conexión que no lograba mantener con nadie más. Quería decirle que en su segunda aventura con los digimon se había enamorado de ella, porque irradiaba luz por todos sus poros, porque le parecía adorable la forma en la que abrazaba a Gatomon, la forma en la que observaba maravillada los paisajes, el cómo se percataba de detalles que a ojos de los demás eran invisibles. Porque le fascinaba que su visión del mundo fuera detrás de un objetivo de una cámara, que sus fotos fueran tan artísticas y hermosas, que sus ojos brillaran con aquella intensidad, que incluso con la ropa sucia y rota y el pelo alborotado era la chica más hermosa que había visto jamás.

Pero entonces apareció Davis, Davis confesándole su amor por Hikari. Y fue tal el dolor y la desesperación que vio en los ojos de su amigo, tal tristeza y angustia en su mirada… Que Takeru no fue capaz de decirle que ambos competirían por el amor de la misma mujer. De modo que permaneció en silencio, sonrió con su segunda sonrisa (esa que surge cuando trata de mostrarse amable aunque sea lo último que le apetezca) y se alejó lo máximo posible de Hikari. Tal vez para darle la oportunidad a Davis de conquistarla, tal vez porque era la excusa perfecta para no confesarle sus propios sentimientos por temor al rechazo.

No lo sabía y continúa sin saberlo. Porque aún sigue apartándose de Hikari sin saber si lo hace por él o por Davis, por eso no le sostiene las miradas, por eso formula estúpidas excusas para irse cada vez que están a solas. Porque _necesita_ olvidarla, necesita sacarse de la cabeza que ella es suya.

Sale del cuarto de baño y se encuentra con Hikari y Yolei frente a él.

- Hola otra vez – saluda Yolei con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Hola – responde Takeru rascándose la cabeza con aire casual.

- Bueno, voy al baño. Os dejo un minuto – murmura Yolei con ademán de introducirse en el cuarto de baño.

El rostro de Takeru queda bañado por el terror.

- ¡No! Espera, quiero decir… Me tengo que ir ya… Luego os veo.

Y, sin darles tiempo a despedirse, abandona el pasillo con paso apresurado. Hikari, con el rostro entristecido y la cabeza en otro sitio, camina en pos de Yolei hacia el baño y cuando ésta se introduce en uno de los retretes, Hikari abre el grifo mientras se mira en el espejo.

No tiene el pelo alborotado ni el rostro demasiado horripilante como para crear esas reacciones en Takeru, reacciones que llevan produciéndose desde hace meses. Mirando su reflejo sin verlo, comienza a pensar en qué puede haber hecho para que Takeru se haya alejado tanto de ella.

- ¿Estás bien? – pregunta Yolei cerrando el grifo, provocando que Hikari vuelva a la realidad.

- No sé qué he hecho mal…

- Hablas de TK, ¿verdad? Está muy raro últimamente.

- Lleva meses evitándome, como si sólo mirarme le horrorizara. Siempre se aleja cuando tengo la oportunidad de quedarme a solas con él, siempre me evita, siempre tiene excusas para hacerlo… Tal vez tenga que aceptar las peticiones de Davis…

- ¿Salir con Davis? – inquiere Yolei sorprendida - ¡Pero si no te gusta!

- Lo sé, pero TK no me da la oportunidad de confesarle mis sentimientos… Es como si tuviera alguna enfermedad contagiosa…

- Fuérzalo.

- ¿Qué? – pregunta Hikari observando el rostro de su amiga.

- Fuérzalo a tu presencia, haz que no tenga oportunidad de alejarse y habla con él. Estoy segura de que él también siente algo por ti.

- Lo dudo mucho…

- ¿Qué pierdes por intentarlo? Oblígale a enfrentarse a ti, plántale cara y dile lo que sientes. Si resulta que él no te corresponde, entonces no te diré nada si sales con Davis. Pero antes de cometer semejante locura creo que es mejor que, al menos, lo intentes.

Hikari asiente. Yolei tiene razón, salir con Davis es su última opción. Si Takeru no le quiere, saldrá con Davis para olvidarlo, pero antes de ello tiene que estar segura de que Takeru no siente nada por ella y no hay otra forma que plantarse frente a él y que le explique lo que lleva meses tratando de entender: su alejamiento, sus estúpidas excusas, el por qué la evita.

Y esa noche es la noche.

* * *

El balón sobre sus manos. Un bote, otro, otro. Tiro a canasta. Fallo, otra vez. El partido está a punto de finalizar y el resultado parece no querer cambiar. Están siendo machacados, Takeru apenas ha logrado meter tres veces el balón en la canasta. Su entrenador le ha llamado la atención.

Tal vez sea que no está concentrado. Tal vez que cada vez que mira al público observa a Hikari charlar animadamente con Davis y eso lo pone furioso. No importan las razones, el caso es que sus pensamientos lejos están de aquel partido amistoso. Es un cobarde, un estúpido cobarde. Se molesta por ver a Hikari con Davis pero tampoco hace nada por evitarlo. No mueve un dedo por ser él el que estuviera susurrándole palabras a Hikari, ni el que le arrancara sonrisas.

El partido llega a su fin con la inminente derrota y todos se apresuran a felicitar a Takeru por el buen partido pese a haber jugado de pena. Cuando ve que Hikari se acerca a él dispuesta a felicitarlo o consolarlo, se apresura a meterse en los vestuarios, tratando de evitar a cualquier precio que ella se acerque y que él pierda la cabeza y en lugar de corresponder su abrazo, la bese desesperado.

Las gotas de agua mojan su delgado cuerpo y deja que los minutos pasen mientras el chorro de agua aclara su cuerpo y su mente. Cuando sale, toalla atada en la cintura y pelo y torso mojado, el vestuario está vacío, y Hikari está ahí, sentada en su banco, frente a él. Takeru pasa de largo, porque es imposible que realmente esté allí, porque será, seguramente, un producto de su imaginación. Pero cuando Hikari roza su espalda y el contacto es material, real, pega un respingo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunta sorprendido.

- Quiero saber por qué me evitas – dice sin rodeos.

Takeru la mira y siente que se pierde en su mirada. La aparta con los puños cerrados.

- No sé de qué me hablas.

- Yo creo que sí. Llevas meses huyendo de mí, como si sólo mirarme fuera algo insoportable.

- Es que lo es – murmura Takeru inconscientemente.

Hikari lo escucha y las lágrimas no tardan en acudir a su rostro. Takeru muerde su labio inferior, el infierno se ha desatado. No puede ver llorar a Hikari, no puede saber que él es la razón de ese llanto, no puede evitar que el dolor de la pequeña Yagami sea el suyo propio. Cuando Hikari está a punto de dar media vuelta para abandonar el lugar, Takeru la coge de un brazo y la abraza hundiendo su rostro entre su pelo.

Ella no puede hacer otra cosa que llorar contra su pecho y embriagarse de la perfecta visión que le ofrece el torso desnudo de Takeru. Una visión que, probablemente, sea la última vez que vea. Se aprieta contra él con la muda promesa de no volver a soltarlo jamás y Takeru no sabe qué hacer, porque ha cruzado la línea de lo prohibido, porque él tampoco siente deseos de separarse de Hikari nunca más.

- Perdóname – murmura en su oído provocando que el cuerpo de Hikari se estremezca bajo sus caricias en la espalda -. Lo siento, no quise decir eso…

- Entonces, ¿qué es? – pregunta Hikari sin separarse de él ni un milímetro.

Takeru siente su aliento en su pecho, su respiración lenta y agitada al mismo tiempo y los latidos de su corazón acelerados por su cercanía. Y cree morir en ese mismo instante, porque no se siente capaz de seguir evitándola, no ahora que sabe cómo es abrazarla, no ahora que sabe que, si se separa, puede que jamás vuelva a poder rodearla con sus brazos y ofrecer consuelo a su sufrimiento, uno que él mismo ha creado.

- ¿Sabes? – comienza Hikari como respuesta a su silencio – Cuando te conocí en el Mundo Digital, abandoné la idea de casarme con Tai porque supe que quería casarme contigo. Eras dulce, amable, inocente y con un corazón que no te cabía en el pecho. Fuiste mi obsesión durante mucho tiempo, TK. Dormía abrazada a un peluche cada noche creyendo que eras tú quien estaba a mi lado, y me reconfortaba la idea de saber que estarías ahí para mí.

Takeru contiene el aliento. Hikari ya no puede parar.

- En nuestra segunda aventura en el Mundo Digimon supe que no podría querer jamás a otra persona. Porque seguías siendo el mismo niño que cuidaba de mí y me protegía de todo mal, el mismo con el que soñaba pasar la noche abrazada a él. Pero de pronto, un día, te alejaste. Y yo nunca supe qué había hecho para merecer tal desprecio. Ya no estabas ahí cuando te necesitaba, ya no me protegías, huías. Y entonces comprendí cuánta falta me hacías… ¿Qué he hecho para que te alejes, TK? – pregunta alejándose de él para clavar sus ojos en los de Takeru.

- Nada. No has hecho nada. O tal vez sí – murmura pensativo sin apartar sus ojos de los de Hikari -. Tal vez sea la forma en la que te peinas el pelo con las manos, o la forma en la que das vueltas a tu café, o lo hermosa que estás cada vez que ves algo digno de fotografiar, o la forma en la que sonríes, o en la que te ruborizas. Sí, tal vez tengas la culpa de todo, porque si no fueras tal como eres, no tendría la necesidad de alejarme de ti porque no estaría enamorado.

Los ojos de Hikari se humedecen y en ellos brilla un atisbo de esperanza. Takeru aparta la mirada y se siente liberado, porque por fin lo ha soltado, por fin ha confesado lo que lleva meses ocultando. Ahora viene el rechazo, Takeru lo ha soñado muchas veces: Hikari se apartará, le dirá que ella no siente lo mismo, que ella sólo lo ve como un amigo y se alejará de él. Su amistad destruida, sus esperanzas esparcidas por el suelo. Takeru lo sabe, ahora sólo queda esperar.

Pero Hikari, lejos de corroborar los pensamientos de Takeru, lo abraza y llora de alegría contra su pecho para, unos segundos más tarde, acercarse a su rostro y besarlo con toda la dulzura que es capaz de transmitir. Y Takeru se queda helado cuando siente los labios de Hikari contra los suyos y, sin poderlo evitar, sujeta su rostro entre sus manos y corresponde a su tímido beso incorporando pasión y desesperación al movimiento de sus labios.

Y ambos saben que su historia no ha hecho más que comenzar. Que Davis tendrá que comprender porque no le queda otro remedio, que sus sentimientos son correspondidos, que ya nada los va a separar. Porque en el mismo momento en el que sus labios se unen para dar paso al más maravilloso de los besos y sus brazos se entrelazan en sus cuerpos formando un magnífico abrazo, sus almas quedan también unidas y lo que comenzó como un intento de frenar los sentimientos que habitaban en su pecho se convertirá en el más puro y verdadero de los amores.

Porque estaban destinados a ello. Porque no puede ser de otra forma.

* * *

Espero que te haya gustado. El **takari** era mi asignatura pendiente ;)

Un beso enorme!


End file.
